


Gift

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei





	

鸣人回到属于自己的独栋公寓时，最后一点夕阳正好从门板上挪开，沉入黑暗之中。鸣人哼着小曲，心情甚好地用空余的那只手掏出钥匙开门。开门时吱呀的声音在空无一人的屋子里荡开。脱下鞋子整齐地摆在门边，又将身上的火影袍脱下顺手挂在门边的挂钩上，鸣人才重新抱好那一大袋新鲜的番茄向屋内走去。

鸣人在黑暗中熟练地走向地下室的方向，走下长长的楼梯之后，一扇坚固的铁门出现在前方，鸣人忍不住加快了脚步小跑过去，将结有层层封印的门打开，一把推开门活力十足地大喊

“我回来了的说！佐助”

宽阔的地下室房间内厨房客厅餐厅卫生间一应俱全，仔细观察的话便会发现房间内没有任何尖锐危险的物品，就连天花板都是被一层厚而柔软如棉花糖一般的材质包裹着，右侧空出的一块地方，应该是卧室的位置，周围一层透明的查克拉结界将这块地方与其他地方隔开。

结界内面朝墙壁窝在一隅的黑发青年听到动静后，几乎不可见地偏了偏头，便继续埋在柔软的被褥中闭眼假寐。鸣人倒也不恼，毕竟佐助这副样子他早已经习惯了，赤着脚踏入房间小心的将门锁上以后便将一大袋番茄小心翼翼地放入水池中开始清洗，一边继续喋喋不休地讲着今天一天发生的事，连一些鸡毛蒜皮的小细节也一字不漏地详细描述出来，也不管究竟有没有人在认真地听他讲话。

在鸣人洗好那一大袋番茄，又仔细地将上面的水珠擦干放进白色骨瓷盘的这段时间里，墙角黑发的青年宛如被石化静止一般，保持着那个侧卧的姿势蜷缩在墙角，只有微弱的呼吸是他活着的证明。直到鸣人端着番茄穿过那堵查克拉墙坐到他身边时，才将身体又往墙壁的方向挪了挪。

鸣人盘腿坐在地上，侧身准备让佐助起来吃些东西，却看到早上他出去之前留下的木鱼饭团只被咬了一口便丢在一边，表情瞬间便阴郁了起来。一把扯起还卧躺着的佐助将人抵在墙上，捏住消瘦的下巴强迫他抬起头来，然而对方仍是低垂着眼帘不看他，苍白的脸上没有任何表情。

鸣人挑了挑眉，掐住佐助下巴的手用了点力，强迫地让佐助有些干裂的苍白嘴唇张开，另一只手拿起一颗番茄便直接往佐助嘴里塞去。

“佐助你今天不乖哟~我给你准备的饭团怎么没吃完啊我说？不好好吃饭可不行啊……”鸣人满意地看着佐助不得不开始小口啃食番茄，便将禁锢着佐助的手放下，转身将佐助抱入自己怀中，仍是一口一口耐心地将番茄送入佐助口中。

“我说佐助你啊，什么时候才能改掉非要让我为你吃东西这个坏毛病啊我说~虽然我也不是很讨厌的说，但是我不在的时候你也要好好吃东西啊我说。”鸣人一边碎碎念一边看着佐助吃东西的样子，原本因为缺水而龟裂的薄唇，在接触到番茄的汁液后恢复了原本水润的样子，鲜红的汁液顺着嘴角流下，佐助下意识地伸出舌头想要舔掉却无意中舔到了鸣人的手。

指尖上传来温热滑腻的触感让原本有些怔愣的鸣人回过神来，看着佐助面上依旧古井无波，只是在鸣人看向他的时候缓慢地眨了眨眼。被强行封住所有查克拉后，左眼的轮回眼也变回和右眼一般的墨黑色，明明只不过是再普通不过的动作鸣人却产生了一种“他是在勾引我”的错觉，不由得下腹一热，但面上仍旧笑嘻嘻地又喂了佐助几颗番茄，确定佐助应该已经吃饱了以后才收手，用拇指轻轻地擦掉他嘴角残留的汁液，手指无意识地摩挲着佐助吸饱水分后柔嫩的双唇感叹道。

“我说佐助你知道吗？今天啊~我听买番茄的大婶说以前番茄啊，是被称作恶魔的果实呢~你知道为什么吗我说？”然而对方显然并不买账，头一仰靠在鸣人的肩膀上闭上眼睛就准备继续睡了。鸣人显然不打算放过这个机会，低头将佐助脸颊边碍事的短发拨开绕到耳后，顺便在莹白的耳垂上不重不轻地咬了一口，继续说道。

“你看番茄这个颜色不是超像恶魔最喜欢的血液一样吗~而且据说红色就是恶魔的象征啊我说！”鸣人一边自顾自地说着，手顺着佐助微微敞开的浴衣领口滑了进去，享受着手掌下肌肤结实而滑腻的触感，在触到胸前某一点时，感到怀里的人身体蓦然绷紧，于是坏心地在周围打着圈继续说道。

“啊对了对了~大婶还说啊~以前番茄还是欲望的代表的说~因为据说吃多了以后会产生催情的效果的说~所以要少吃，欸等等刚刚佐助你吃了很多啊我说~”看着脸色泛起潮红，呼吸也开始不稳的佐助，鸣人笑着一把解开佐助的腰带，手滑从下摆探入轻轻地抚摸。

“看来大婶说的没错啊我说~佐助你都硬了啊。”

佐助瘫软在鸣人怀里，低头轻喘却一句话也不说，只是皱着眉头瞥了一眼鸣人，后者却恬不知耻地凑上前来笑的一脸阳光无邪。

“这是我送你庆祝我们三周年的礼物哦~你喜欢吗？据说吃了这种药以后，后面会很有感觉哦~我好不容易才找到的说~”

说着便将佐助压倒在地，握住细白的脚踝放至嘴边亲吻，一直细细地舔舐到大腿内侧，看着之前留下的青紫印记，缠着绷带的那只手用橙色查克拉包裹后轻轻地覆在印记处轻轻抚摸，嘴巴却依旧没停。

“我说佐助，你后面湿的好厉害啊我说~是在迫不及待地想让我进去吗我说~”说着便将佐助拉得更近了一些，让两人的下体紧密相贴，隔着布料开始有一下没一下地摩擦着佐助的臀缝，却并不急着进入，保持着居高临下的姿势看着佐助有些难耐地咬住下唇，双手也紧紧地抓住脑后的枕头却强撑着地样子。

“这种表情……还想看得再多一点啊佐助~只有我才能看到的这幅样子……”

缠绕着绷带的手轻轻拂过大腿内侧已经变得细腻无瑕的肌肤，佐助明显地抖了抖却依旧紧咬着嘴唇不肯吐露半个音节，已经没有什么耐心的鸣人用义肢在佐助早已湿润的穴口按了按，将下身碍事的布料褪去露出早已硬挺的性器，保持着跪坐的姿势一手拉起佐助的右腿挂在自己肩上，握住佐助挺翘的臀部便毫不犹豫地捅进后穴。因为姿势的关系佐助的腰部悬空，身体几乎被折成45度，只能紧紧地抓住枕头保持身体平衡，然而被突然插入的刺激让他有些失力，双腿条件反射地夹紧将鸣人的性器吞得更深了一些。

鸣人花了好大的力气才没被佐助突如其来的夹击弄得秒射，被温柔的后穴包裹的快感从脊椎一直蔓延到脑髓，看着佐助有些失控的模样鸣人深吸一口气，一手托住佐助的腰让好让他保持平衡，一只手强行撬开佐助的薄唇与他的舌头交缠，感到佐助稍稍放松了一点以后便扣着他的腰开始猛烈地抽插，每一下都对准佐助最为敏感的那个点，很快他就感到佐助的身体忽然绷紧，接着前端射出几股白浊，将两人的下腹打湿，后穴也是一阵绞紧，然而鸣人却没打算停下，趁着佐助张口喘气的瞬间，更加大力地挺动腰部。还未缓过来的佐助，被逼得吐出细碎的呻吟，却被更加卖力抽插的鸣人，顶的几乎要叫不出声，生理泪水忍不住从眼眶滴落。鸣人眯着眼，看着眼角发红泪眼朦胧的佐助，忍不住加快了身下的动作，每一次进出都会带出黏液，和啪啪的声响，两人交合处产生的汁液滴在地上形成一洼水滩。

不知过了多久一股冲上脑门的酥麻快感让他忍不住加快速度抽插了几十下，才低吼一声释放出自己的欲望。白浊的精液混合着肠液随着鸣人抽出的动作流出，清醒过来时才发现不知什么时候佐助已经晕了过去，鸣人懊恼地捶了捶头，轻轻地将佐助抱起去浴室清理完毕以后才想起自己也该洗个澡了。

洗漱完毕后，看着角落里睡得安详的佐助突然一个声音闯入脑海之中。

“这就是你保护他的方式吗？还是说……是你自己的为了自己的一己之私呢？”

 

佐助醒来时依旧是深夜，身体依旧酸痛，但是却十分清爽，看来是鸣人已经给自己清理过了。看见抱着自己睡得似乎有些不安稳的鸣人，佐助笑着伸出手抚平鸣人紧皱的眉心，黑暗中一红一紫的异色双瞳显得格外诡异。  
“对于我来说，你就是最好的礼物。”

TBC


End file.
